


ii. in the hands of the enemy

by tempestaurora



Series: the kids aren't alright [whumptober 2020] [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (somewhat), Angst, Chekhov's Gun, Gen, Kidnapping, Protective Siblings, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempestaurora/pseuds/tempestaurora
Summary: “Pick who dies,” the voice said from somewhere in the darkness. “If one dies, the rest may live. There is one bullet in the gun. The gun must go off in exactly an hour. If the gun does not go off, and no one dies, you will all be killed instead.”Vanya, newly named, was going to die.She just knew it.And she knew that all the others knew it, too.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family, Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Series: the kids aren't alright [whumptober 2020] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930186
Comments: 74
Kudos: 357





	ii. in the hands of the enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: "Pick Who Dies" | Collars | Kidnapped
> 
> i just want to express that when i was giving this its last read-through, three weeks after writing it, i teared up a bit, because this actually turned out sad. like,,,, apparently i did it right and that upsets me lmao
> 
> enjoy and i'm sorry in advance

“Pick who dies,” the voice said from somewhere in the darkness. “If one dies, the rest may live. There is one bullet in the gun. The gun must go off in exactly an hour. If the gun does not go off, and no one dies, you will all be killed instead.”

Vanya, newly named, was going to die.

She just knew it.

And she knew that all the others knew it, too, though they were likely fifty-nine minutes away from admitting it.

Vanya Hargreeves was twelve and a half, and her siblings were all, also, twelve and a half, when they were stolen from their beds and left in a dark room with a single, swinging light bulb high above them. This would not mean much, usually, as six of the seven siblings had incredible powers – but today, it meant a lot, as they were all wearing metal collars that seemed to dampen their powers entirely.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Diego yelped as Luther struggled to pry his apart. It was on tight, as heavy as all the rest, but now blinking red as it administered an electric shock to them both for the attempt.

Diego flopped back on the floor, breathing heavy. “This is b-b-bullshit,” he said.

“You bet your sweet ass it is,” Klaus agreed.

Vanya had once thought it amusing that her siblings had learned swear words entirely from books and a few rowdy teenagers in a heist situation a few months before. She’d learnt the curses through osmosis, as they hissed and hollered them behind their father’s back. Her favourite was _motherfucker,_ though she’d yet to say it aloud.

“How the hell are we getting out of here?” Ben asked, his fingers trying to latch around the collar, too. How someone had found a material that would dampen _all_ their powers was astounding to Vanya, but more so that they’d deemed it necessary to place one on her, too.

She supposed it was because she dressed like them and slept in the same house. But unfortunately, their captors had it all wrong: Vanya was as ordinary as they came, and that had left her in this situation.

She eyed the gun on the ground, considered picking it up and shooting one of her siblings to save the rest. She couldn’t see it properly, in her head, who she might kill. She couldn’t tell who was on the other end of the barrel.

“No eldritch horror today?” Five asked, his knuckles clenched as he tried and failed to jump. Blue light swallowed his hands briefly before jittering and petering out.

Ben shook his head, silent.

“Then let’s check the door.”

For a while, that’s what they all did. They scoured the room top to bottom, trying to force the door open, trying to break through the concrete walls and yell for help. There was a miniscule camera and speaker high up on the wall, but even with Klaus on Luther’s shoulders, they still couldn’t reach it. They searched for cracks and holes, for seams and the slightest of weaknesses in the room.

But time ticked on and they found none.

“It’s solid,” Luther said with a huff. “I don’t think we’ll be getting out of here unless we can get the collars off.”

“How are they gonna kill us if we don’t act?” Five asked, his voice naturally suited to saying _fuck the system._ “I thought they’d gas us out but there’s no vent, no access point for that.”

“You think the camera could have one?” Ben asked, and Five tipped his head back to peer up at the camera, high in the corner.

“It’s possible, but I can’t see enough cords for it to work – you’d need one for the audio, another for the visual, I guess.”

“That things pretty high-tech for 2001,” Klaus mused. “Think we could get a good price for it on eBay?”

The six other siblings rolled their eyes in unison. Even Vanya was in time on that one.

“I think if it’s not gas, it’ll be a manual killing,” Five decided. “They’ll have to come in here and take us out—”

“S-so when that hap-happens,” Diego said, “we f-f-fight back.”

Five nodded in agreement and settled back down on the concrete floor. The gun had not been touched in the centre. “So we wait it out. We risk it.”

“What if it’s _not_ manual, though,” Allison said. “What if it’s something you haven’t thought of, and we’re just—just _dooming_ ourselves by waiting?”

“You got a better idea?” Five asked.

Allison rolled her lip and Vanya watched her looked up at the camera, and say, “ _I heard a rumour…_ you let us out of this room and escorted us safely home.”

There was quiet, and it stretched too long.

“Your power doesn’t work well through phones and speakers,” Luther said quietly, as if not wanting to burst her bubble. As if she wasn’t wearing a power-dampening collar anyway. Vanya watched as Allison waited a bit longer before giving up and sitting down with the rest.

Then they were quiet. Vanya, secretly, was hopeful that Allison had worked her magic and the bad guys were on the way to let them out. But the longer it took, the more that hope dwindled, until Klaus said, conversationally, “So, hypothetically, if you had to, say, kill one of your siblings, who would you choose?”

“Klaus!” Allison cried, in tandem with Luther and Ben.

Klaus shrugged innocently. “I’m just _saying_ , how would you even decide? Intrinsic human value? Who’d be missed the most? Who Dad would be pissed the least about losing?”

Vanya hated the way they all glanced at her, almost reluctantly, like they didn’t _want_ to, but they just knew the answer so surely that they couldn’t help themselves.

Five said, “You’d choose the person you could live without, right?” like the words meant _nothing._

“Hold your horses there, Five,” Ben said, “that’s pretty—”

“Dark?” Allison supplied. “Horrible? Sick?”

Five rolled his eyes. “We’re literally in a concrete box, about to be killed, and there’s a gun on the floor waiting to go off.”

“Like Chekov intended,” Ben muttered. Vanya almost smiled at the joke. Almost.

“We shouldn’t talk about this,” Luther said.

“Why not?” Klaus asked. “It’s just making conversation.”

“It’d be making conversation if we weren’t in a situation in which the answer could be very much _real._ ”

“It’s not gon-gonna happen,” Diego said, waving a hand. “We’ll w-w-wait them out, kick-kick their asses.”

“What if it is gas? And they have a way of getting it in that we hadn’t thought of? Or what if they open the door and it’s just a freaking—freaking _machine gun?_ Or if the light bulb bursts and—”

“That’s it!” Five said, springing to his feet. “Luther get me up there.”

“You’re absolutely not tall enough for that,” Luther said, though he climbed to his feet anyway.

“Shut up and lift me.”

The light bulb was bright enough to send spots dancing before Vanya’s eyes, but after a moment, Five was sat on Luther’s shoulders and his head blocked out the light as he reached for the bulb, hissing at the heat. He then shrugged off his blazer and used it to unscrew the lightbulb, plunging them into immediate darkness.

“You see anything?” Allison asked.

“Obviously fucking not, it’s _dark_ in here, Three,” Five snapped, screwing the bulb in again. “Diego, you didn’t happen to bring in any knives, did you?”

“We were _sleeping,_ ” Ben replied. “The only reason you’re fully dressed is because you’re an animal who ignores curfew.”

Diego nodded like this was fair, but added, “They took the knife I sleep with,” making Ben pull a face in response.

“Nothing sharp on anyone?”

Vanya pressed her bare toes into the cold concrete floor and watched the others take inventory of themselves. But they were all wearing identical blue silk pyjamas, as they always had. Though—

“Allison has a bobby pin,” Vanya said suddenly. “You can sharpen that with your teeth if you bite off the end.”

Allison blinked at her, then pulled a face and asked, “Why would you even _know that?_ ”

Vanya tucked herself into a smaller shape than she already was, and said nothing, though the real answer was to do with a book she’d read on lockpicking.

“Good thinking, Vanya,” Five said, holding out a hand to Allison. “Give it here.”

“What are you planning to do with it?” she asked as she climbed to her feet and pulled out the pin. Five spent a moment following Vanya’s instructions and biting off a round end, before revealing the small sliver of sharp metal underneath.

“Gonna slice open the cord, find out if there’s a gas tube in it. If there is, then we’re getting gassed in thirty minutes.”

“Why are we so hung up on gas?” Klaus wondered aloud. “They could kill us any number of ways.” He laid back and stretched himself out across the concrete. His leg touched the gun.

“Because it’s the most viable for a room like this if they don’t want to physically interact with us to kill us,” Five told him, before running the sharp pin down the cord until he could split it open. It took a minute before he finally said, “Fucking hell,” and had Luther set him down. The lightbulb swung gently overhead.

“Gas line?” Diego asked.

“I think so,” Five replied.

“Then we’ve got to make a decision.”

“ _No,_ ” Ben said. “We can’t just choose one of us to _die!_ ”

“It’s either that or we all die,” Diego replied.

The words settled in the room like an uncomfortable blanket. Vanya wondered how her siblings were keeping it together; she just wanted to cry. How were they so much older than twelve, when they were all born at the same time?

“How do we do this?” Five asked.

“Maybe we should—we should vote,” Luther said, his voice quiet and pained.

“Vote and then have the loser plead their case?” Five’s face twisted. “I don’t like the idea of begging my own family not to kill me.”

“Okay,” Allison said, “then what if someone volunteers? If anyone’s—you know—willing to do that.” The room went quiet. “Or not,” she added.

“Let’s just go in a circle and say who we think should bite it,” Diego decided.

“We’ll have to do this again just to decide who’s going to kill them,” Ben added, like the thought was worse than the first one.

“Number order,” Five said.

Luther pulled a face. “Fuck, alright. Okay. Well—we could think about it as use?” he suggested. “Um—who’s most helpful to the Academy.” Vanya knew where he was going with it, and she watched him stumble over the words. “Well, I’m—I’m Number One, and I’m the leader, so I think I have some value there, and Two—Diego—if I died, he’d be the new leader—”

“I vote Luther,” Diego interrupted, and Luther backhanded him on the arm, fast, before continuing.

“And Allison—well her power’s incredibly, you know, powerful. Klaus—um, well Klaus doesn’t do much on missions. But he can talk to dead people so, I guess… if one of us dies, he’ll be the only way to contact them. Five and Ben are—very good, um, fighters, and Seven, Vanya… she… doesn’t come on missions.”

“If we’re deciding this solely based on powers, asshole,” Five cut in, “then it’s fucking unanimous – but that’s unfair. We can’t just vote to kill Vanya because she’s like the other six billion people on the planet. _We’re_ the anomalies here.”

Luther looked guilty for his words, but not enough to say otherwise.

“Vanya,” Five said, “what do you think?”

“Hey!” Diego interrupted, before Vanya could even open her mouth. “W-we’re going in number order. If I remember fu-fucking rightly, she’s last of the queue.”

“You already voted Luther,” Ben retorted.

“I was joking, obviously. If we gotta kn-kn-knock off a sibling, it just makes sense that the one that goes is the one that the least people will miss—”

“Hey dickhead—”

“Shut the fuck up—”

“ _Diego!”_

“—S-sorry Vanya, but you’re the weakest link, goodbye.”

Vanya was frozen so solid she was almost shaking with it. She stared at Diego, at her _brother,_ who wouldn’t look her in the eye when he sentenced her to death.

“She’s our sister,” Allison said, as if sisterhood had ever mattered to her. “We can’t just—”

“Well, who the hell would you choose?” Diego spat. “The world doesn’t even kn-know she _exists._ Like ten people, t-tops would know.”

“That doesn’t make it _right_ —”

“None of this is _right,_ ” Luther replied. “But we’ve gotta make a choice, or we all die.”

“Maybe we should,” Ben said. “Maybe that’s the right call. All or nothing. We’re siblings and we die together, like a family.”

The room was quiet. Vanya’s fingers dug deep into her knees, she could feel the nails pressing painfully into her skin.

Allison said, “I don’t know who I vote for, come back to me,” and it was like Ben’s words were forgotten.

“I’m not voting,” Klaus said. “It’s probably detrimental to my mental health to vote which sibling should be murdered in cold blood.”

“It’s not cold blood,” Allison said, though she’d just deferred her vote all the same. “It’s— _saving_ the rest of us.”

“So maybe I should do it,” Five decided.

“What?” they all said at once, even Vanya, shocked out of her freeze.

Five nodded. “It’s my job, you know? To protect you guys—”

“Since when?” Diego demanded.

“Since always, numb nuts!” Five replied. “You guys aren’t smart enough to protect yourselves, so I’ve been doing it for years—”

“Five,” Vanya said.

“I take extra training sessions to keep Dad’s attention off Ben and Klaus, and I delay him in the hall when Allison’s running late. Last month when the whole house’s plumbing crapped out right before Diego was supposed to spend twelve hours underwater? That was me, asshole, so this is just another thing—”

“This is _not_ just another thing!” Allison cried. “This is _dying_ —”

“Ben was right,” Five interrupted. “We’re a family, so I’m going to do this for my _family._ Luther, you can shoot me.”

“What?” he asked.

“I think Diego would take too much joy out of it, and then would be guilt-wrecked after, Allison would cry the whole time, which I don’t want, and the other three just don’t have the nerve to kill me. So you’ve got to.”

“Five, _I_ don’t want to kill you,” Luther said.

“Sure, you don’t, but you will, because you’re the leader,” Five told him. He reached into the centre of the circle and picked up the gun. Everyone else stilled, watching him hand it to Luther. “You don’t have to do it just yet, I think we still have some time, but—”

“You can’t kill him,” Allison said. “You just can’t.”

“I agree!” Diego cried. “He’s—he’s too valuable—”

“Valuable?” Ben asked. “He’s our brother—”

“Exactly! And besides, he’s got a better grip on his powers than the rest of us—”

“Debatable,” Allison muttered.

“—and we _need him!_ ”

“Guys,” Klaus said, sitting up. “This is a traumatising conversation and I don’t think I’m going to be able to handle it much longer—

“Then let’s get it over with,” Five said. “I’m going to take this one for the team. If it means the rest of you surviving, then I’ll die, alright?”

“Five,” Vanya said.

“It’s okay,” he replied, softening his voice just a little. “Really, it is. Besides, it’s unfair to choose Vanya at all,” he added, and Vanya knew very suddenly that this was less about Five protecting everyone and more about Five protecting _her._ He jumped too quickly between the topics for it to be about anything else. “She’s got no powers, and—”

“Five’s right,” Luther said, much to everyone’s shock. He looked at the gun sat in his hands uneasily. “Dad always told us that Vanya has to be protected. We must’ve done something wrong this time, for them to take all of us _and_ her – but it’s our job to look after her, because she’s not as strong as us.”

“But we can’t kill Five,” Ben said. “Sure, Vanya’s gotta be protected, but so does Five! He’s our brother!”

“And one of us has to die to save the rest!” Five replied.

“Can I talk now?” Vanya asked. The others stared at her. “The rest of you all got a turn, but I didn’t.”

“Sure, Vanya,” Ben said, soft.

She nodded and carefully crossed her legs and straightened up, looking out at her siblings. “I think that although it is a very… _honourable_ idea to all die together, Ben, that if six of us could live, we should. And although I’d like to say that the most selfish of us should be voted out—” she sent a special look to Diego “—I think that would be a cruel thing to say. But I… agree with Five, in that the only person who should die should be one that volunteers.”

“Vanya,” Allison hissed, “you can’t possibly mean that we kill _Five._ ”

“I don’t,” Vanya said. “I mean that I’ll volunteer.”

The room went deathly silent. Even Diego looked shocked to his core.

“Vanya,” Five said. “You’re not volunteering.”

“I am,” she replied. “I realised, when you were talking about how it’s your job to protect us – a job you took upon yourself, by the way – that you’ve done it a lot. Far more than you should. You took the blame for Luther’s mistakes in last week’s missions, and covered for me when I forgot my homework. Dad used to ask me to be the target for Diego’s knife practise on moving targets until you insisted that you wanted to do it instead. In fact,” she hesitated, twisting her mouth, “every time one of us is in trouble, you’re right there to help us out of it. You’re usually rude to us while you do it, but you don’t ever leave us to face it alone.”

Five steeled his expression. “Then you see why I’ve gotta do this, too.”

“Then _you see_ why you’ve gotta stay alive,” Vanya retorted. “If you don’t look after everyone, who will? No one else has ever stepped up—”

“Vanya, you’re not dying for me,” Five said.

“Yes, I am. You know why?” He pulled a face that told her he already knew. “Because you would do it for me. Because you’re _trying_ to do it for me, literally _right now._ ”

“Vanya—”

“I may be _useless_ ,” she said, sending Luther a look, “and _ordinary. Powerless._ No one knows I exist, so no one will miss me—but that shouldn’t—that _shit_ shouldn’t matter. What matters is whether you’re willing to look after your siblings, and I’m—I’m willing to look after you, Five.”

They stared at each other, an even look that turned into a glare, willing the other to back down. Vanya wouldn’t be able to physically fight him for this. Though their father had insisted that ordinary Vanya needed to be protected, she’d never been allowed to learn even the most basic of self-defence moves. Five would overpower her easily.

But somehow, her will beat out his.

He sighed, slumping. “I won’t be the one to kill you, Vanya.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to be,” she replied.

“So we’re just—” Ben floundered, “— _letting_ Vanya die for us?”

“I’m not having fun here,” Klaus hummed. “This is not a good day.”

“We can vote if it makes you feel better,” Vanya suggested, “but I knew how you’d all vote from the beginning, even if you didn’t want to.”

Ben lowered his head and Klaus slumped back down again, throwing his feet up the wall until he was at a ninety-degree angle.

Vanya looked to Luther, eyebrows raised. “I remember your vote being for me. Yours too,” she added, looking to Diego. “That’s three out of seven.” She wouldn’t make Ben vote, nor Five, even though he’d now given in. She considered Klaus, but he’d evade until the hour was up and the gas was pouring in. She evened her gaze at Allison.

Vanya had always wanted to feel like she had a sister, rather than just sharing a house with another girl. But she and Allison had always been of different breeds. Allison nodded curtly, her fingers curling at the metal collar around her neck. If she didn’t have it on, would she have rumoured Vanya to volunteer anyway? Would she have made the decision and rumoured everyone else into agreeing with her?

Vanya said, “That’s four out of seven.”

“Maybe it should be unanimous,” Ben suggested weakly.

“You’d vote for me,” Vanya told him. “No matter what scale you use to measure us all on, I’m always at the end of the list.” She looked at Luther. “You can be the one to kill me,” she said.

“I don’t want to,” Luther replied.

“Too bad. I didn’t want to be an outsider in my own family.”

Luther stared at her, his hands still wrapped around the gun.

“I’m sure the hour’s almost up,” she said. “You’ll have to be careful how you shoot – it might go ricocheting if you miss.”

“Then maybe Diego should do it,” Luther suggested weakly.

“Diego would enjoy it too much,” Vanya replied. Deep down, she knew Diego was a boy of twelve and a half years old, just like her. She knew he stuttered when he was scared, loved Mom more than anyone else in the family, and cried after every session of sticking his head under the water and learning how to stop breathing. But he was also awful enough to her on a daily basis that she couldn’t help the vitriol she felt against him. Perhaps Diego wouldn’t enjoy it at all, but she didn’t want to risk it if he did.

So Luther sat up straight, his hands shaking around the gun, and Vanya held out her hand to Five as one last gesture towards the only person who had looked out for her in twelve and a half years of life. He was her favourite sibling, although his recent admission had coloured all their interactions in a new light. Did he spend their free hours on Sunday afternoons with her because he enjoyed their time together, or because he realised how desperately lonely she was and wanted to help?

Did it matter, though?

Did it make the moments any less special?

Five took her hand, his hand all clammy and shaky as he crawled over to her side, close but not enough that Luther might accidentally hit him instead.

He squeezed her hand tight and said, “You don’t have to do this.”

“I do,” she replied. “Could I—um. It’s dumb.”

“What is it?”

She twisted her mouth and held out her other hand, and Five joined the dots and pulled her into a hug. Had she ever been hugged before? She must’ve. Mom’s mechanical, barely-there squeeze. The nannies that came and went, their presences a distant blur. Her siblings, when they were tiny, before they’d learned fear and otherness – perhaps they embraced each other then, happily, readily.

But if she couldn’t remember them, did they count?

Vanya didn’t think so, and that made this: Five holding her tightly, like he might never let go, her first ever hug.

And then he retreated and took her hand in his once more.

Five was not crying, though she thought he might. Ben was, silently, and Klaus, staring at the ceiling with a single tear trailing down towards his temple. Allison’s eyes were wet, and Vanya wondered if they were upset because they were going to miss her, or because they were sad about the concept of death, generally.

It didn’t matter, though, did it?

Nothing mattered at this point.

Vanya cleared her throat, straightened and squeezed Five’s hand tightly. Her breathing was uneven, but she nodded at Luther, her eyes focused straight ahead, on the concrete wall past his head.

Luther looked terrified as he raised the gun, shifting so he could be sure it’d hit her and no one else. There was open panic in his eyes, his finger shaking on the trigger.

Perhaps Klaus would talk to her sometimes as a ghost.

“Goodbye, Vanya,” Five whispered.

“Goodbye, Five,” she replied.

Vanya closed her eyes. She made her peace.

The gunshot echoed so loudly it hurt, and Allison screamed _“NO!”_ , and then—

Then she was still alive.

Vanya blinked open her eyes and screamed, finding Five’s body slumped forward on the concrete, his hand still twisted around her own.

“Five! Five—what the—what happened, what did—” her spare hand shook as she tipped his bloody head to the side, his eyes still wide open and frantic. Five’s breaths were coming in short and wheezing – the bullet had passed through the top of his neck, right above the collar and right beneath his jaw, and now she covered the hole with her hand, feeling tears well over as Five’s eyes found her own.

“What did you _do,_ Luther?” Vanya cried, as her siblings crowded around Five’s body. Ben’s hand covered her own on his bloody throat and Allison carded her fingers through his hair.

“I didn’t—I swear—”

“He jumped in the way,” Klaus said. “You shut your eyes, and Five moved in the way and took the bullet.”

“No… No, no no no, _Five,_ why did you do that?”

His lips moved but no sound came out, only blood that poured down his cheek like a waterfall.

“Five, you absolute—you asshole, you motherfucker,” she whispered. This was not how she wanted to first say _motherfucker_ , and now the word was tainted with her brother’s blood. “I can’t believe you—” Vanya choked on her words, ducking her head. Five’s throat spasmed in the palm of her hand as he strained to breathe.

“You shouldn’t have done that for me,” she said. “But you did, and it was—so fucking stupid, Five, but it was…” she trailed off, shaking her head and coughing out a sob.

“It was really good of you,” Ben said. “Heroic. You protected Vanya like you always protected all of us.” Five’s manic eyes found Ben’s and he wheezed.

“B-B-Ben’s right,” Diego said. “You s-s-s-saved her, and-and-and us.”

Though Vanya had no powers, she could tell when Five was going. It was in the way the blood poured out over her hand, the way his breathing shuddered and the tears tracked down to his temples.

Klaus seemed to know it too, as he said, “I’ll see you soon,” right before Five found her gaze.

She whispered, “Thank you,” knowing it would be the last thing she’d ever say to him, and didn’t look away until his eyes had glazed over, like his body had hollowed out entirely.

Vanya didn’t move a muscle. Not when the others sobbed loudly, angrily; not when Luther wrenched so hard at his collar that he broke a finger as it electrocuted him; not when Ben screamed to let them out, his voice cracking and painful with emotion.

She didn’t move when the voice overhead said, “Well done,” and the door in the wall opened, and the collars beeped and unlocked, falling from their throats. She didn’t move when her siblings rushed out the door and came back to report the entire warehouse empty, and she didn’t move when they went off to find a payphone to call the police on.

She stayed, her hand on the whole in Five’s neck, until the paramedics and police arrived to drag her away. And all she could think then, as she screamed at the adults tearing her from her brother, her hand slick red with his blood, was that it was supposed to be her.

Everyone in that room would’ve voted her dead, and yet he was the one on the floor.

Even when Vanya took control, she still found herself powerless.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gooooooood  
> oh my goooooooooooooooooooood
> 
> i knew exactly how this fic was gonna go when i wrote it and it sTILL made me sad
> 
> also i know i go overboard with diego's stutter but when i'm writing i keep going OH diego has a stutter! gotta make sure i add that in, but i do it every single time he speaks and never edit any of them out
> 
> pleASE talk to me in the comments,, i'll see you tomorrow for "my way or the highway"


End file.
